Episode 5204 (3rd July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sylver demands that Mercedes explains herself to him. Goldie is shocked to see Marlena, Breda and Bobby arrive at 26 Leigh Road late at night. Sylver throws Mercedes out, shouting at her trying to force her out the door. He asks for her to tell the truth, and she confesses to taking cocaine. He slams the door. Marlena tells Goldie how shocking Mercedes's behaviour was. Breda tells Goldie and Marlena to keep quiet with Bobby in the room, and goes to "deal with Mercedes". Marlena agrees to keep quiet and not gossip, but then tells Goldie everything. Bobby asks if he'll see Max again. Sylver works out that Liam supplied her with cocaine. He says that Max looked at him like why couldn't he stop Mercedes. Sylver tells her that he can't stop Mercedes, and so he needs to leave. Sylver argues with Mercedes whilst he packs his bag. Breda is shocked to walk in as Sylver throws a chair against the wall. He apologises and rushes off. Breda goes after him. Goldie and Marlena play a game with Bobby. Sylver smashes up his workshop. He picks up a mallet and screams that he went to prison for murder, and drops the mallet. Breda tells Sylver to tell her everything about what Mercedes has done. Mercedes asks Liam for drugs. Breda comforts Sylver. She assures him that, although he shouldn't have thrown the chair, Mercedes was in the wrong. Breda offers to make "the problem go away". Sylver is shocked when Breda says that some people deserve to die. Liam tries to comfort Mercedes instead of giving her drugs. Mercedes vents to Liam as he tells her that she has Sylver now and their love is real. He tells Mercedes that he wanted her, but they'd be "a mess of broken glass" but Sylver is solid. Liam tells Mercedes that she has a choice - take the cocaine or start to repair her marriage. Marlena and Goldie begin to get competitive, and Marlena begins to enjoy herself as she defeats Goldie. When Goldie says that she thought the princess always won in these games, Bobby tells her that he realised that everyone goes bad at some point - even his mum. Marlena comforts him, telling him that Mercedes isn't bad, she's just lost her way. Mercedes tells Liam that Sylver has probably changed the locks, but Liam tells her that he's probably cleaning up the mess and waiting for her to return with her tail between her legs. Mercedes falls asleep on the couch in The Loft. He stops himself from smashing the tower of glasses, instead gently taking them down. Sylver asks what Breda meant by people deserving to die. She says that she meant Vinnie. Breda tells Sylver of how she tried to call 999 but Vinnie took the phone and locked her in the bedroom for three days. Sylver has flashbacks to after pushing Vinnie down the stairs, and throwing him against the wall. He tells Breda that he was devastated and that's why he ran, and ran away from Mercedes too. Breda tells Sylver that he didn't kill Vinnie because he was angry, it was because Vinnie was out of control. Breda advises Sylver to think about how it all started. Sylver has a flashback to Vinnie holding him over the balcony and arguing with him. Breda reminds Sylver that Vinnie was drunk and found out that Goldie was pregnant. In the flashback, Vinnie calls Goldie "a little tramp" and that "he's not having it" and "not letting her get away with this". Sylver warns Vinnie to leave her alone. Breda tells Sylver that she believes Vinnie could have killed them all. In the flashback, Sylver throws Vinnie against a wall, causing him to hit his head. He stumbles to Sylver, who moves out the way, accidentally pushing him down the stairs. Sylver looks down the stairs at the "dead" Vinnie and runs down the stairs to check on him. Breda calls Sylver a hero, telling him that he saved them all and finally made Vinnie stop. Sylver tells Breda that the incident still haunts him, but Breda assures him that he's not a killer. The young Sylver runs off as Breda walks down the stairs. Vinnie calls her name as she watches him. Sylver tells Breda that Mercedes has been taking cocaine and was on it during Max's visit. After Sylver walks out, Breda says that she thinks that "little pussycat has just run out of lives". Cast Regular cast *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag Guest cast *Vinnie - Lewis Fletcher *Young Sylver - Elliot Ullah Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019